


A visit/Návštěva

by Innies



Series: The Bilingual Tale of the Boy Who Run with Wolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bilingual, Czech, English, M/M, post 3A season, česky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innies/pseuds/Innies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel for Stiles and his werewolves. </p><p>Derek comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A visit/Návštěva

**Author's Note:**

> NOT ENGLISH  
> I'm so very sorry, but this work is bilingual: the narrating is in Czech, the dialogues are in English.  
> You might be able to understand it if you don't speak Czech but not fully, just what's going on there and not at all what they're doing. I'm sorry for this but it's a part of this work :)  
> The same goes for Czech people who don't speak English - Dialogy jsou v angličtině, pokud jí nemluvíte, budete mít problém pochopit, co si říkají, nicméně vyprávění je česky. Za to se omlouvám, ale je to charakteristika této práce.

"You had sex with Isaac," ozve se z rohu pokoje znechucený hlas a Stiles předvede, jak neskutečně elegantní umí být, když zakopne o roh postele, vlastní nohy a týden staré tričko visící zpod matrace. Jeho obličejem prokmitají výrazy děsu, nadšení, studu a viny, když se otočí na Dereka, líně se opírajícího o stěnu za otevřenými dveřmi. Když je sám doma, nenamáhá se zavírat.

"Like two weeks ago!" Sám nechápe, proč řekl zrovna tohle, když měl na jazyku spoustu jiných věcí, jako "Where have you been", nebo "Why are you here,", "when did you come back," a "did you really come back?", "are you even real or is this just another dream?"

"Yeah, right."

"How do you even know?" Stiles se cítí trochu nepříjmně, je nepravděpodobné, že by mu to Isaac řekl. Navíc teď, když na něj nemá svůj Alfa vliv. Vycítil to z něj? Mimoděčně se víc nadechne, i když je mu jasné, že by to ze sebe, narozdíl od vlkodlaků, necítil ani druhý den.

"You have a very interesting habit of keeping your dirty clothes under your bed." Aha. Hups.

"Yeah, well....what are you even doing here?" Stiles se sehne pod postel, kde se skutečně válí kalhoty, které měl na sobě v Jungli s Isaacem. Najde ještě jedno tričko, které už nějakou dobu hledal a dvoje spodky. Fuj. Všechto to vezme a odnese do koupelny, kde se jim kupí nevyprané prádlo. "I should probably do laundry sometimes," zamumlá pro sebe a Derek se zasměje.

"I came to visit," začne vlkodlak, když se Stiles vrátí. Ten mu okamžitě skočí do řeči.

"A visit? Are you even real?" hořce se zasměje. "You left us here, let us deal with you not being here-"

"I can see that..."

"-do not interrupt me! You left us here alone and now you're back for a visit just like that?!" Stiles se začíná rozčilovat.

"Well, I'm sorry-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO APOLOGIZE!" Derek vyjeveně kouká na Stilese, který se třese pod přívalem pocitů, které v sobě potlačoval a které se teď všechny snaží dostat ven. "I don't care about your apologies! You left without saying one word, you left us here, hurt and broken, Isaac thought you were his big brother, his new family, different this time, but no! And Scott needed help with all this new Alpha stuff he was dealing with and guess what? No Alpha, or ex-Alpha, in here! And me-" Stiles se zasekne a vykulene kouká na Dereka, stále stojícícho na svém místě a tvářícího se provinile.

"You...you what?"

"Nothing, I...no, never mind," řekne Stiles už klidným hlasem s jasnou známkou rezignace a žuchne sebou na postel. Hlavu zaboří do polštáře a vyloudí takový neurčitý zvuk mezi zavřčením a hlasitým výdechem. Pár momentů se nic neděje, v pokoji je úplné ticho, než uslyší šoupavé kroky a klapnutí dveří. Pecka, pomyslí si, teď jsem ho vyhnal. Zase.

Pak ucítí teplou dlaň mezi lopatkami a málem vyletí z kůže. Na chvíli přestane dýchat, než si uvědomí, že asi ztuhnul způsobem, jaký by si mohl Derek vyložit jako nesouhlas. A to... nechtěl. Pomalu se uvoní a vydechne zadržovaný kyslík. Derek ho pohladí po celých zádech, promne ramena a krk, než se znovu zastaví mezi lopatkami.

"I...left," začne vysvětlovat lehkým šepotem, "because I thought that... you don't need me. That I'm useless, now, when I'm not the Alpha. I thought that nothing holds me here." Stiles se nadechuje k prostestům, když Derek pokračuje. "I was so wrong."

"Yeah, that you were," zašeptá Stiles v odpověď a pak leží a nechává se hladit a všechno je to tak mírumilovné, klidné a krásné. Je si vědom toho, že z něj pravděpodobně sálájí vlny štěstí, ale je mu to fuk. Ať Derek ví. Ať ví, jak moc je tu žádaný.

"I... that's not the only thing I have to say..." začne znovu Derek a jeho hlas zní tak nejistě a zranitelně, že se Stiles musí usmát. Otočí se na záda a chytne Derekovu ruku, která se chce stáhnout z jeho těla, a proplete si s ním prsty. Stále se usmívajíc se mu dívá do očí a přemýšlí, jestli si všechno to, co tam vidí, nevymýšlí. Derek se vrátil a jeslti dobře hádá, přišel prvně za ním. Derek sedí na jeho posteli a drží ho za ruku. Protože on ho drží, pevně, ale tak, aby mu neublížil.

"It's okay, Derek. You don't have to say anything, just..." Stiles zavře oči a povzdechne si, než je znova otevře a podívá se mu znovu do očí. "Just don't leave me again, okay? Don't leave me without a word, please."

"Okay." Derekův hlas zní tak jemně a vůbec se naštvaně, jak je u něj zvyklý.

"Promise?" Ví, že se chová trochu jako dítě, ale Derekův odchod byl pro něj vážně vážně nepříjemný. Derek se zasměje a Stilesovi se rozsvítí oči.

"Promise."

Chvilku na sebe jen tak koukají, Derek ve stavu váhání, jestli ho může políbit, než to Stiles vyřeší za něj, volnou rukou ho chytí zezadu za hlavu a přitáhne si ho k sobě. Líbají se pomalu a vláčně, a ačkoli mladší z nich se snaží tempo zrychlit, Derek polibek ovládá. Chce na něj být něžný, nechce nic uspěchat, už mu ublížil tolikrát...!

"You know, I'm not a princess. I've slept with Isaac nad Scott and they weren't sweet to me." Ach, ano, tohle. Derek výhružně zavrčí a Stilesovi se rapidně zvýší tep. "Oh, yes, growl, please," zasténá jako odpověď a zakousne se vlkodlakovi do úst, vpluje dovnitř jazykem a vynutí si spolupráci toho druhého.

Derek se pomalu přestává ovládat, když cítí, jak moc Stilese vzrušuje, jak moc ho chce. A když na něj blýskne svítivě modrýma očima, Stiles zasténá někde hluboko v krku a vrhne se na něj. Serve z něj triko, zatímco ho líbá na krku a ramenou, trochu mu v puse vadí Derekovo strniště, ale není to nic, na co by si eventuelně nezvykl, a prsty mne svaly na zádech. Derek mu pomůže z jeho vlastního trika a shodí ho na postel. Okamžitě se sveze k němu a znovu ho políbí, hluboce a nenasytně, přesně tak, jak si to Stiles představoval.

Stiles sténá, srdce mu buší v uších a ve spáncích, když ho Derek líbá na krku a na hrudi, pošteklí bradavky a zakousne se do svalu na břiše. Nadzvedne boky, když jsou mu stahovány kalhoty spolu s boxerkama. Derek je hodí kamsi vedle postele a stále se mu dívá do očí, když se zvedne na kolenou a rozepne si vlastní kalhoty. Pod kterými nic nemá. Vážně, co mají vlkodlaci proti spodnímu prádlu? Okamžitě ale přestane myslet na spodní prádlo a vlkodlačí návyky, když uvidí Derekův penis, velký a tvrdý, precum viditelný na opálené pokožce.

"You were to sea, huh," zamumlá pro sebe, než se k němu Derek znovu skoní, aby pokračoval v uctívání jeho těla. Stiles se nepřestává prohýbat pod návaly rozkoše, které mu způsobují Derekovy velké dlaně a vlhká ústa, a když ho vezme do pusy a skoro celého vsaje, téměř okamžitě se udělá s polohlasným výkřikem.

Derek ho nechá postříkat si podbřišek a bok, dál ho líbá a olizuje a okusuje, dokud se Stiles neprobere z prvotního šoku. Sám si chce dopomoct k vyvrcholení rukou, než ho zastaví Stilesův nesouhlasný pohled. Vytáhne se k němu nahoru a opět ho políbí, tentokrát jemně, víc rtů, než jazyka. Stiles ho obejme okolo krku a přitiskne k sobě, takže se nalepí na Stilesovo teplé sperma, než mu jednou rukou sjede na zadek, který promne, a trošku zatlačí v jasné gestu.

Derek zvedne jedno obočí, ale neodporuje mu, když je dotlačen do pozice, kdy klečí u Stilesovy hlavy. Stiles se trošku posune, tak, že pololeží-polosedí a uchodpí do ruky jeho úd, než ho vezme do pusy.

"I'd really like to have this in my ass, you know?" pronese po chvilce usilnovného kouření. Derek se musí hodně ovládat, aby nekřičel rozkoší. Po tomto výroku ale zasténá tak nahlas, že se obává, že ho slyšeli všichni v okruju dvou kilometrů. Potěšen, Stiles ubere na taktice a přidá na rytmu, bere si ho hluboko a lačně a netrvá to moc dlouho, než mu Derek zaplní pusu teplou tekutinou. "Or maybe next time."

"Unbelievable," vydechne Derek, než se natáhne vedle Stilese, který se mu přitulí do náruče.

Možná, pomyslí si Stiles, možná mi tak někdo brzo říkat bude.


End file.
